


oh, another one

by multichip



Category: Gake no Ue no Ponyo | Ponyo
Genre: Adventure, Angst, F/M, Seaside
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multichip/pseuds/multichip
Summary: I guess on all perfect days something has to go wrong.





	

“what is wrong with him!” I clenched my fists and stood my ground anger bubbling inside me as my ham sandwiches fell to the floor. I definitely shouted louder than I should have and blushed becoming aware of my surroundings. Storming out of the classroom like a whirlwind I stamped my way up to the roof of the school.  
People saying things like ‘watch out the tsunami is coming’ and ‘get out the way it’s a shark!’ pissed me off! People think it is funny to make stupid puns about people just because they come from somewhere different, or like something a bit too much! the roof had a few people up on there, some were eating there was the occasional reader and then the gossipy girls and outrageous annoying boys! I slammed open the door to the roof and held my head up high steaming with anger. I looked around and the people began walking past me all whispering, soon enough I had the whole school roof to myself.  
“Stupid Sosuke! Ugh, he PISSES ME OFF!” I kicked the metal bars surrounding the roof and bounced back as the metallic ring surrounded me echoing my pain. I held it in for a moment to let it throb until I realised that I was actually hurting.  
“ouch!” kicking off my shoe I threw off my sock and squeezed my foot numbing the pain...  
“seriously” I muttered “what’s up with boys these days?” Just as I turned round, a massive breeze came over me, I looked round to see my ankle sock be shoved off the edge of the roof by the wind.  
“really?!” I ran over dismayed and saw my sock drift into the school pond. I sighed and hung my head in my hands.  
‘ponyo loves sosuke!’ I remember that day like it was yesterday. It’s been a while now since that happened, 11 years ago now... tapping my foot like an impatient child, my stomach longed for smoked ham...

\---  
Ruffling my orange hair the wind brushed gently across my face. It was the perfect day, just like that one. I guess on all perfect days something has to go wrong. Last time I was stuck in a jar and now I am pissed off. I laughed at myself, yet something always saves me, last time it was a human, this time it’s being alone that’s helped me...  
“sometimes I just want to be a goldfish again; well I guess there is no changing that.” The sea was behind me but I knew if I looked at it, I would feel lonely again. Aside that I wanted to look at it, there I was alone anyways so it wouldn’t hurt to look back at my old ‘home’. I turned my head to the vast desert of blue water. My heart stung as I looked away.  
“well, I guess I don’t really have any reason to stay at school any longer...” I slipped on my shoe without a sock and knowing me I was going to have trouble with that later. I skidded and jumped down the stairs towards the schools entrance and hid behind lockers as a teacher passed by looking around like an eagle. I slid outside as the salty breeze hit my face; I walked around calmly towards my bike, the sun backing me like a grilled fish. The tapping sound of my heels on pavement went with my heart beat as my excitement grew I only wanted to get there faster. Jumping on my bike I adjusted my feet and started peddling, faster and faster till I couldn’t go any faster.  
\---  
11 years ago I became a real girl. From a fish to a girl, all because of one boy and he- he was the most beautifully minded person I had ever met. He succeeded to impress me and belittled my love for living the quiet peaceful life under the sea. My everlasting curiosity for humans just grew and grew, until one fateful day brought is to the hands of a little boy called sosuke. I couldn’t have asked for a more trustworthy partner in my life. We did everything together and over that time I grew a massive liking to smoked ham, well ham in general.  
However, after everything of course, he had to start acting like a total looser and shit on me every time I walk past him in the school corridors. I had lost my best friend. And then he moved into his dad’s house. And his mother left. Of course it was the authorities who didn’t allow me to go with his mother on her move. I mean. I didn’t exactly want to spend any more time with Sosuke. The hill we all had stayed on had been wrecked by a tsunami that occurred, thus destroying our house. It would have taken years to rebuild, and then on top of that sosukes father came back from his work on sea. Turns out that he had decided to take Sosuke away and leave mother, now everything is a total wreck... Since I wasn’t a proper part of their family I had to say goodbye and just like that. Mother was gone and Sosuke was acting like he didn’t know me.  
Sweat ran down my face and I lifted my feet off my pedals and glided down the hill towards the sea.  
Some people are just not meant to be together. I rolled down the sand dunes and sat by the sea watching the waves roll over my toes and the salty air filled my lungs. The sun beated down on me like a drum and the cold breeze toned everything out. I dropped my school bag and left my bike by the cliff face. I kicked off my shoes and took off my tights and school jumper off. I dived into the sea the sudden crash of water broke the warm shield around my skin. I opened my eyes in the salty water. At first it stung, and then I got used to it.  
Bubbles came out of my mouth. As I watched fish glide in with the waves then swim away again. I looked under a rock and saw some glistening fish. I knocked the rock sideways and stared at the fish working out what they were. I chocked. My sisters were there! I looked at them and they looked at me, their beady black eyes staring right into my mind. One moved forward and seemed to recognise me; it swam up to me and circled into my hair. The others followed. I was shocked, my family was always watching...  
Bubbles popped in my ears. But I needed air. I swam up and breathed in deeply. Ducking underwater again I found, my sisters weren’t there anymore. I swam around but they had gone. I reached the surface and saw orange glitters across the surface of the water and dark blobs of water in the distance, I waved but they didn’t reply.  
“I saw my family.” Disappointed I trudged out of the water squeezing my orange hair. I crouched down and rested my head in my hands. “Did I really see them?” the sea seemed so calm, there was no gold shimmer or dark blob just waves that reached out, then crawled back. I slowly walked up the massive hill to where sosukes old house used to be. The only thing left was the stone tap outside, chipped as it may be, however it was still there. I turned on my heel and noticed something green out of the corner of my eye.  
“surely..? no, there is now way” thought, even though my mind way saying I was wrong my feet walked forwards. With every step I went faster, until I broke into a run to get to the other side of the hill where I had seen a flash of something that was a rich grass green colour.  
I stopped as a boy with dark hair and an undercut came into my sight. A green bucket was in his hands. It looked to childish for a boy his age to be holding it. He was wearing a musty yellow t-shirt and had ripped jeans on.  
“Sosuke?” my voice was angry. He turned around and looked at me.  
“Sorry, who are you? Aren’t you supposed to be a fish?” he scratched his head and smirked.  
My shoulders hunched and I curled up my fists...  
“I shouldn’t even bother talking to you anymore, seems you’re too dumb to actually remember anything?” I wasn’t even joking it had been 11 years and he had totally wiped that memory clean “your nothing like Souse.” I looked at him directly in the eyes.  
“Sorry Ponyo, people change. Gotta get used to it now your older, oh still living that stupid child fantasy of yours... guess you’re not really older are you.” he stood up, I had forgot he was much taller than me...  
“You probably drunk to much sea water on the day it happened. Right?” he looked at me and grimaced at my words. I could feel a lump in my throat, I was holding in my tears.  
“Get away from here anyway Ponyo. And keep the crummy bucket.” Chucking the green bucket in my hands he looked at me as he stared into my eyes. “GO AWAY!” my shoulders tensed and my world turned upside-down. Literally. I felt endless nothingness beneath me and realised I was falling off the cliff upside down. Of course he had pushed me “fine. I’m going.” I watched his head pop over the bridge and he shouted something, I looked at him and my world was enveloped in water, everything went black.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope some of you continue reading this as I will post more chapters! hopefully my writing will get better '':')
> 
> anyways yes, this will continue and its just going to get weirder and weirder...? xD
> 
> BUT YEAH, hopefully I will post soon!


End file.
